Transire Tempus
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: año: Cuando un vampiro ataca a Hermione y su condición es grave, Harry y Ron deben usar el giratiempos para detener al monstruo para salvar a su amiga sin ser notados en pasado.


**Transire**** Tempus**

**Por MissIntelligence**

**Capitulo 1: Tempus**

**Summary****: Séptimo año: Cuando un vampiro ataca a Hermione y su condición es grave, Harry y Ron deben usar el giratiempos para detener al monstruo para salvar a su amiga sin ser notados en pasado.**

********

Harry miraba como Hermione arreglaba su insignia de premio anual por supuesto que no hubo nunca una duda de que lo ganaría, aunque ella nunca estuvo segura. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo Hermione Granger, sabe-lo-todo de Hogwarts, pocos novios, poca conversación, mucho estudio. Ron Weasley por otro lado había cambiado bastante, era mucho más seguro de sí mismo y sabía que no debía probar que era mejor que cualquier otro porque lo sabía, claro que Harry había tenido una pequeña conversación con el de la cuál Ron salió completamente renovado, Hermione decía que el le había lavado el cerebro al pelirrojo, pero sabía que secretamente ella también estaba disfrutando al nuevo Ron. Eso también había llevado a más discusiones entre sus mejores amigos, pero no duraban mucho tiempo.

Ahora su último año en Hogwarts estaba por empezar y Harry no podía estar mas entusiasmado, peor siempre había una parte de el que se sentía apenado de dejar atrás la época escolar y comenzar algo más grande, entrar de una vez al mundo real y comenzar a trabajar. Quizás incluso se casaría y tendría un par de hijos, peor quién sabía lo que el futuro le tenía destinado al famoso Harry Potter, de seguro no era algo esperado, sobre todo lo que sucedería ese año.

Voldemort ya no estaba y las cosas se habían calmado bastante, pero aún quedaban partidarios del lado oscuro queriendo deshacerse de Harry en un intento de alcanzar el poder que una vez tuvo El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y comenzar una vez mas el reinado de terror,  hasta ahora ninguno había logrado ese cometido y pocos se atrevían a enfrentar a Harry quién había adquirido práctica con los años en defensa contra las artes oscuras, mucho más que las clases le habían enseñado en toda su colegiatura en Howgarts. 

Harry miró alrededor del Gran Hall, apreciando las paredes que lo refugiarían por última vez en su vida. La ceremonia de selección estaba tomando lugar en ese momento, Harry no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver a los de primer año ser seleccionados en las diferentes casas, parecía ayer que el sombrero había tardado más de lo normal en sortearlo en un casa y que Harry le había rogado que no lo pusiera en Slytherin. Parecía ayer que habían rescatado a Hermione del Troll y se habían hecho amigos. Parecía ayer que había muerto Cedric Diggory cuando en verdad habían pasado años de todos esos hechos, pero para el estaban tan frescos como la carne que ahora estaba en su plato desprendiendo un olor delicioso, una obra maestra la de los Elfos Domésticos. Harry reprimió una risa al pensar en los pequeños elfos, Hermione tenía la idea de que al salir de Hogwarts comenzaría una campaña para liberar a todos los Elfos o al menos conseguirles un salario discreto. Ella opinaba que Hogwarts era un lugar muy pequeño para empezar y que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran muy inmaduros para entender lo importante que era la campaña, pero lo que Harry había escuchado era que la mayoría pensaba que los Elfos debían ser liberados pero estaban mas que convencidos que Hermione no podía hacer nada al respecto y era por eso que evitaban el contacto con la protesta.

Comenzó a comer escuchando a Hermione hablar con un alumno de primer año que había sido seleccionado solo hacía unos minutos atrás.

"Descubrirás que las clases son muy divertidas." Aseguraba Hermione estirando su servilleta en su falda. "Los profesores son muy simpáticos, claro excepto Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones, el es un poco…. Complicado."

"Es un idiota." Corrigió Ron sonriendo a la niña de primero.

Harry se rió cubriendo su boca con su mano para cubrir la comida que tenía en la boca, luego de tragar agregó, "Hermione, sabes bien que es un imbécil."

"Es un poco testarudo." Dijo Hermione a la niña ignorando a sus amigos. "Pero te va a encantar Transfiguración, la profesora es muy agradable."

"Es una vieja amargada." Dijo Ron sirviéndose mas papas.

"Y solterona." Agregó Harry ganándose una sonrisa pícara de Ron.

"¿Pueden callarse ustedes dos?" regañó Hermione lo más tranquilamente que sus nervios se lo permitían.

"Cuál es el punto de callarnos, Hermione si no es necesario decirlo porque lo sabes." Dijo Ron pensando un poco lo que había dicho ya que sonaba un poco incoherente. "Lo que quise decir…. Me refiero a …

"Ron." Dijo Hermione con las cejas levantadas. "Cállate."

"Mujeres estos días….  no tienen respeto por los machos." Murmuró Ron mascando su pollo. 

"También tienes que aprender a cuidarte de ciertos idiotas que se hacen llamar machos, cuando eso es lo menos que tienen." Dijo Hermione a la niña mirando a Ron de reojo.

"También hay varias personas sarcásticas que te confundirán de la verdad." Alegó Ron en una forma de defenderse.

Harry negó con la cabeza al ver el comportamiento de sus dos amigos. Habían estado bailando el mismo baile desde cuarto año y aún no aceptaban que tenían sentimientos serios el uno por el otro. No había visto a dos personas mas testarudas que Ron y Hermione, cuando estaban juntos podían actuar seria o muy infantilmente dependiendo en el tipo de situación. Harry tenía su propia teoría de porque no estaban juntos aún.

Tenían miedo.

Miedo de fallar como pareja y arruinar la amistad que habían conservado desde pequeños rompiendo el trío en tres partes separadas y Harry quedaría completamente el en medio. Si bien era cierto que el lo pasaba mejor con Ron no significaba que no apoyaría a Hermione si alguna vez necesitaba de su consuelo.

"¡Atención por favor!" alzó la voz el profesor Dumbledore desde la mesa alta. "Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, el primero de mucho y el último de otros tantos." Dijo mirando exclusivamente a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes sonrieron en su dirección. "Les recuerdo una vez más que el Bosque está totalmente prohibido para todos los alumnos sin excepciones, también el señor Filch me ha pedido que agregue a la lista de objetos prohíbidos las Galletas Canarias Weasley y las Varitas de Broma Weasley, se les pide por favor que esto sea respetado por todos. Ahora quisiera darle la bienvenida a Adam Gyde, nuestro nuevo estudiante de intercambio procedente de Durmstrang." Dijo el profesor apuntando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde un chico pálido y de pelo negro se levantó brevemente en forma de presentación.

"Raro." Murmuró Ron en el oído de Harry ganando una mirada amenazadora de parte de Hermione. Ron le regaló la misma cara pero completamente exagerada.

"Eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado el banquete." Finalizó el profesor Dumbledore tomando asiento nuevamente.

"Tengo la sensación de que será un año interesante." Dijo Hermione para ella misma.

"Como premio anual quién no tiene un año excelente, con todos los beneficios que tienes." Dijo Harry tomando un último sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

"Beneficios que me he ganado con el sudor de mi frente, Harry." Dijo ella orgullosamente.

"¿Verdad? Debes haber usado bastante desodorante entonces." Comentó Ron dando una palmada en el hombro de Harry. "Bueno, yo me voy, tengo sueño."

"Yo voy contigo." Dijo Harry rápidamente limpiandose la boca con su servilleta antes de levantarse. "¿Vienes, Hermione?"

"No, la profesora McGonagall tiene que dar a los premios anuales algunas instrucciones antes de comenzar las clases mañana." Dijo ella haciéndose la importante.

"Te vemos mas rato entonces." Se despidió Harry siguiendo a Ron. Pararon a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor para preguntar la contraseña a uno de los prefectos y luego subieron las escaleras rápidamente hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

"_Aqua__ Perire." Dijo Ron al retrato que se abrió sin antes saludarlos muy cordialmente dándoles la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar._

"¿Puedes creer el comportamiento de Hermione?" Alegó Ron al entrar al salón común. "Comentandole a esa niña que las clases son interesantes. ¡JA!"

"Sabes bien que es eso lo que te atrae de ella." Recordó Harry sentándose en uno de los sillones y apoyando los pies en la mesa en frente de el.

Ron lo miró con aprensión.

Harry levantó sus manos en signo de paz al ver la cara de su amigo, "Esta bien, no he dicho nada." Y luego cerró su boca imaginariamente con sus dedos.

"Más te vale." Advirtió Ron bostezando. "No aguanto más, me voy a acostar."

"Yo te sigo." Dijo Harry estirándose al mismo tiempo que  los Gryffindors de primer año llegaban al salón común acompañados del prefecto de Gryffindor y el Premio Anual, Hermione.

Ron se había parado a mirar el espectáculo de la misma manera que lo había hecho Harry.

"Bienvenidos al salón común de Gryffindor." Dijo el prefecto, Shane Maxwee, un estudiante de quinto que parecía estar un poco confundido en lo que debía hacer con el grupo de pequeños que lo miraban expectantes  esperando una introducción al lugar. Shane miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, ella lo miró de la misma manera que miraba a Ron cuando estaba molesta, pero se volvió al grupo de primer año y sonrió.

"Este es el lugar donde compartirán con los demás Gryffindors y donde podrán completar sus tareas y trabajos. El dormitorio de las niñas está a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras, niños lo mismo a la derecha. Descubrirá que todas sus cosas ya está esperándolos en  sus dormitorios respectivos. Les deseo lo mejor en este año que como todos sabemos es muy importante en su educación el arte de la magia y cuando estén en su último año como yo se darán cuenta de lo valeroso que es ser parte de una comunidad como la es la de Hogwarts, la más prestigiosa del mundo mágico." Terminó Hermione con aire de orgullo tanto como de su posición como del colegio.

"Gracias, Hermione." Dijo Shane mirándola en forma extraña y confundida. "Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en acercarse a mí o Hermione." Con eso los de primero se dispersaron

Ron comenzó a aplaudir, "Bravo, Hermione, me inspiraste."

"Muy gracioso." Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

"Lo sé, soy genial, ¿no?" dijo Ron sonriendo pícaramente y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo. Hermione se sonrojó profundamente y apartó la vista de Ron. "Buenas noches, milady." Y desapareció por la escalera que daba al dormitorio de quinto año.

"Insoportable." Murmuró Hermione cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos en un intento de calmarse.

"Vamos Hermione, sabes que lo hace de juego." Dijo Harry en un intento de animarla. "Sabes que le gustas."

Hermione le mandó la misma mirada que Ron le había mandado cuando había mencionado el tema.

"Está bien, no he dicho nada. Pero es inútil que lo sigan negando, todo el mundo sabe que se gustan." Dijo Harry inocentemente.

"Eso no es verdad." Dijo ella pasando una mano por su cabello.

"¿Quieres una prueba?" preguntó Harry y sin esperar respuesta exclamó, "¡Neville!" el muchacho que había estado leyendo en una de las sillas se dio vuelta para escuchar.

"¿Qué?"

"¿A quién le gusta Hermione?" gritó Harry ganando la atención de todo el salón.

"¿De que hablas, Harry? Ron, por supuesto, todo el mundo sabe eso, creo que necesitas actualizarte un poco." Dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

Harry se volvió a Hermione, "Te lo dije."

"Claro, después de gritarlo por todo el salón común es evidente que todos los saben." Dijo Hermione aguantando las ganas de gritar. "Me retiro. Buenas noches, Harry, y aprende a ser un poco más discreto con este tipo de cosas."

El no podía creer que todavía lo negaran cuando todo Hogwarts se había dado cuenta de lo evidente en cuarto año cuando Ron y Hermione habían discutido por Víctor Krum, quién estaba completamente olvidado, en el baile de navidad. Lo único que esos dos necesitaban para juntarse era un poco de confianza y un pequeño empujoncito que Harry estaba dispuesto a dar.

***

**NOTA:**

****

Hola a todos!! Sip esta es otra de mis historias claro que esta es seria, los planes de Harry cambian completamente de juntar a sus amigos a salvar a Hermione. Dejen Reviews!!!! PROXIMO CAPITULO: **ADAM GYDE!**


End file.
